Percy Jackson
Percy Jackson is a Greek demigod son of Poseidon. He is currently sixteen years old and dating Annabeth Chase. He is a major character in the Percy Jackson & Olympians series and'' The Heroes of Olympus '' series. Percy also plays a major role as one of the demigods in the Prophecy of Seven. History As this is from Percy's point of view, there is not going to be much history. Before camp Percy woke up not knowing anything about has past at the Wolf House. Lupa the lead wolf taught him the ways of Rome. He was chased a while of a way by the gorgon sisters Stheno and Euryale. He met Hazel and Frank on the way towards camp jupiter while carrying Juno on his back toward camp. Other information from before the Wolf House would be Greek based and therefore has not been supplied in this article. However he has been mentioned in every book so far, including the series before The Heroes of Olympus. ''The Son of Neptune Percy Jackson is being attacked by the Gorgons, Stheno and Euryale. Intent on avenging their sister Medusa's death. The sisters seemingly could not be killed as they reform every two hours while none of their attacks wound Percy because of theCurse of Achilles. He had been running from them for three days ever since they saw him. He had woken up at the Wolf house, having no idea who he was or how he got there (and wondering why the gorgons can't kill him), and met Lupa, two months before the encounter with the Gorgons. The only thing he remembers is a dim memory of Annabeth. He believes what Lupa and the Gorgon sisters have told him about himself, that he is Percy Jackson, a demigod, the "son of a barnacle-encrusted god from five thousand years ago," which is Poseidon, whom they only know as Neptune. Percy then knocks out Stheno and uses her tray to slide down a hill. He meets up with Juno and she gives him a choice: 1) Carry her to the other side of the road where there is a demigod camp. 2) Leave everything and go to the ocean. Percy chooses to carry Juno to the camp, even though it means that he will lose the Curse of Achilles. After reaching the borders of the camp, he uses water from a nearby river to create two giant hands that destroy the sisters. The waters of the river seemed to have also washed away his Curse of Achilles, as after the waters receded, Percy felt like he had been in an acid bath and he felt vulnerable. Just then, Percy is met by many demigod children, including Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. Juno introduces him as a son of Neptune and Reyna seems to know Percy somehow when she hears his name. Juno then shows her true form as Juno and the campers bow in respect, except for Percy who thinks that because he carried her all this way, he didn't feel she deserved his respect. Reyna then orders Hazel to take him inside where she could question him. Percy then meets Octavian in the Temple of Jupiter and then meets Nico di Angelo, who he does not remember from Camp Halfblood. From then on, he is initiated into the Roman camp where he impresses some of the campers with his battle powers during that nights War Games. At the end of the game, Mars appears and selects Frank and Percy for the quest to free Death. They embark on their quest using the only vessel in the Roman Navy, a pathetic rowboat named, ''the Pax. ''The Mark of Athena Percy appears in this book, as one of the main characters. He is reunited with Annabeth and embarks on a quest to close the Doors of Death with the rest of the Seven; Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Jason. Appearance Percy is described as a fairly tall, very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. He gets his looks from his father. At the beginning of the series, Percy was average in athletics but later from his training, becomes very fit and muscular. He does not seem to know it but many girls find him very attractive. He has a gray streak, even though in ''Mark of Athena, it is said he's losing it. He has a necklace with 4 beads on it, his praetor's uniform, his camp shirts. He also has a tattoo with SPQR, a trident, and a bar line. Abilities *'ADHD' *'Dyslexia' *'Limited Clairvoyance' *'Fighting Skills' *'Above Average Strength' *'Empathy Link' *'Water Domination' Trivia *Percy's birthday is August 18th which was revealed in ''The Last Olympian '' *Percy was named Perseus after the great hero who among all of the heroes in Greek Mythology to have a happy ending. *Percy had done a lot of things that previous demigod heroes had. Most of it were similar from heroes such as Heracles, Theseus, Perseus, Odysseus and Jason. (the first Jason) Category:Heroes Category:Campers Category:Demigods Category:Son of Poseidon Category:Camp Jupiter Category:Males Category:Praetors Category:Prophecy of Seven Category:Greek Category:Protagonist